Electricity
by Sic Et Non
Summary: What if, in the dark biology classroom, neither Edward nor Bella could resist the impulse, the temptation, to touch?


Electricity

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from said book. It all belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

AN – I really don't know where this came from, I was reading Midnight Sun,( yes I know, I cracked, I'm weak, I'll admit it!) and Edward's point of view of what happened in the lab intrigued me and then I thought, well, what would have happened if they had touched? This doesn't really change the story or anything, it's just a little one shot to satisfy my muse. I did start out with a different ending completely but it just wrote itself like this. Hope you enjoy!

--

What if, in the dark biology classroom, neither Edward nor Bella could resist the impulse, the temptation, to touch?

--

It was as if my whole body was a live wire. The electricity coming off Edward was making me tremble. I wanted to be closer, so much closer, to be able to touch. My shaking was getting worse, more noticeable, but the darkness in the classroom helped mask it. But now I had a new question in my head, was Edward as affected as I was? Was this yearning, this craving in him too? As I turned my head, just to catch a glimpse of his face, I would know then if he felt it too, my still trembling limbs followed and my knee touched his.

I gasped.

His whole body went rigid and our eyes connected. It felt like the electricity had become a fire, a fire that swept through my bloodstream to every part of my body. My breath hitched and my heart thudded but I couldn't look away. His eyes smouldered, seeming to draw me in even deeper. Neither of us had moved our legs though some part of me, a very small, far away part, knew I should. Knew we were not alone. But that seemed very insignificant right now.

Then he was moving, so slowly at first I wasn't even sure if he was. It must have been a snail's pace for him. But his hand was rising. So slowly. I couldn't look away from him, his glorious face so intense.

It seemed like hours passed as his hand moved slowly forward, the agonising pace seeming to heighten my awareness of him. Every single one of my senses was attuned to him, it was like, in this moment, I lived and breathed for him. Only him.

I was not the only one to be panting either, though he was so much more graceful and fluid than I could ever hope to be. Yet it thrilled me, this knowledge that it was me who was doing that. How many people can say that they can make a creature who doesn't need to breathe lose their breath? It made me feel powerful, brought confidence to my movements and I tipped my head to the side, bringing it closer to his fingertips. So close now.

His touch sent tidal waves through me.

Every part of my body was alive, every part straining to come into contact with him. This touch, glorious as it was as it connected the two of us, was not enough. I needed more. So much more. Edward let out a hoarse groan that I barely heard and I knew he felt it too.

In this darkened room our usual connection had been heightened, increased, amplified. Our bodies seemed to hum with the energy we created, the air seeming to crackle with the intensity. I wanted so much more.

Edward's fingertips spread out across my face, seeming to memorise every line of it with the feather soft caress. My heart pounded in my ears as I attempted to lift my hand to do the same but it weighed too much. This simple touch was causing me so much pleasure.

Closing my eyes briefly when I opened them again my vision swam. With a start I realized that I wasn't breathing. Edward's grip changed, cupping my head with his hand and tipping it to the side. With a gentle caress his thumb ran over my lower lip.

"Breathe." He whispered, his silken voice washing over me and I gasped wildly for air.

"Edward Cullen!" Mr. Banner's voice brought me crashing back to reality, Edward's hand slipping off my face as most of our classmate's heads turned in our direction. It didn't help that the current still pulsed between us, that I wanted nothing more than to pull his hand, pull both of his hands back up to cup my face. To tilt my head as he lowered his.

Mr. Banner was quietly ordering Edward to watch the video, lingering by our desk to keep an eye on us. His presence did nothing to help relieve the tension, nothing to stop the want that hung between us. Our legs were still touching and though I knew I should move away right now I needed any contact I could get with him. And then the movie, the contents of which I had no idea of, ended and the lights flickered back on.

The change was instant, the light seeming to erase that electric pulse the darkness had brought out. We moved apart, gathering our things as everyone around us started to move to their next lesson.

I felt like I was in mourning, and I also felt slightly foolish, missing something that I had never truly had. Everything was different in the light. As we moved Edward let out a chuckle.

"Well, that was interesting." I couldn't agree more but all I could let out was a quiet umm, my thoughts still too heavily focused on the events of the past hour.

We walked in silence, both too caught up, I presumed, in the change in our situation. Though nothing major had happened I still felt like there had been a change, something had shifted. Something was new but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Reaching the door to the gym I turned to say goodbye but paused at Edward's facial expression. He was torn, clearly caught in between a decision. Then his hand rose ever so slowly again to touch my face.

It was a simple caress yet it still sent the pulse of electricity racing through the air again, my body suddenly pulsing with it. It didn't matter that we were standing in a fairly crowded hall, that people surrounded us. This pulse, this thrill, this touch was all that mattered.

Then I realized what had changed. Touch. As Edward moved away from me, walking away quickly and rigidly for him, the air around me still seemed to crackle, I recapped all the times previous to this that we had touched. It was only when he had saved my life that we were in close contact and never skin to skin.

The first time I had touched him had I not been startled to pull my hand back by the current that surged through me at the simple act of touching him? I remembered now, added it to all that had happened in the past hour. There was definitely something between us. There had to be to create such a current, such electricity. And as I made my way into gym I decided that if that was how it felt to touch him then I would be doing it a lot more. For now I had been charged, supercharged by his touch, for the first time I was left with the want, the need for more electricity.

--

AN – Hope you liked it and please let me know what you think, I might put up Edward's point of view of this if anyone's interested? Let me know!


End file.
